


The Talk

by 1cupoftea



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, character on the asexuality spectrum, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1cupoftea/pseuds/1cupoftea
Summary: Fareeha and Angela try to give Hana 'the talk'.





	

It was time to have 'the talk' - the moment both Fareeha and Angela had been tiptoeing around since their adopted daughter Hana turned 19 several weeks ago. Admittedly, she is already well beyond the age to know the nature of sexual reproduction and the awkward, fumbling discussions that it usually entails. But it feels somehow gratifying to have this discussion as a family. 

   
  
They had discussed heatedly one morning in bed about who should be the one to start the conversation. Fareeha eventually won the argument by putting on a wry smile and pointing out that Angela's profession allowed her to be very knowledgeable about bodies anyway, especially hers, promptly earning her a pillow to the face. But Fareeha did have a point, and as a doctor she considered herself able to handle potentially-awkward discussions about the body with ease. She was wrong.

 

Hana is somehow simultaneously chugging on grape soda and stuffing her face with chips when Angela walks into the living room while Fareeha offers to do the shopping to give them ‘more space’. As usual Hana is playing a video game on the widescreen TV and Angela quells the urge to reprimand her on her poor diet. But then she is reminded that it is a bright August day and school is out for the month, so she will let her off this once. The doctor halts and wrings her hands awkwardly. She is suddenly unsure on how to approach the situation and curses herself for not making some kind of plan beforehand.

 

Hana glances behind her, popping a bubble with the piece of gum that’s suddenly in her mouth, and nearly makes her jump out of her skin. "Sup, mom." She turns back around and Angela pauses, blinking. She's eating chips, drinking soda and chewing gum at the same time, and the doctor briefly questions on what kind of lunatic(s) she’s living with.

 

"Um, hi Hana." Angela says, slowly making her way to where she is sitting. "I just wanted to talk to you about...stuff." She finishes lamely and mentally kicks herself as she lowers herself into the beanbag next to her daughter, who is unfazed and still focused on the game.

 

“So, um.” There is a pause. "Sex.” She swallows the lump in her throat and chastises herself for being so tense. Hana eyes her warily and there is a look of confusion on her face.  
  
 “Um..yeah? What about it?”

 

"Well, you know, when two people-"

 

“I know what _happens_ , mom, I'm not a baby." Hana smirks. "I've spent enough time around McCree to know a thing or two-"

 

" _Too_ much information!"

 

They share a laugh and to Angela’s relief she feels the brief lifting of awkwardness and the fleeting hope that maybe this will go better than expected - before it’s back again, stifling, thick as water. The only sound in the room is the clicking of the controller buttons but the topic of sex still hangs in the air like a taut piece of string between them. They are both still thinking about it.

 

“Maybe I started out wrong.” She says finally, the tension becoming unbearable. “I just wanted you to know that you can talk to us about absolutely anything.” Angela shifts to make herself more comfortable. Hana has paused the game now and gives her mother her full attention. “As a teenager things can be confusing and you might do things you regret – we just want you to know we’re always there for you no matter what.”  
  
  
Hana blinks at her. “I’m a virgin, mom.”

  
“I know! I know.”  
  
  
  
“So?”  
  
  
  
“ _So_ – you’re at that age, there are hormones, feelings and all that stuff that can make things complicated, when it comes to it. You might not be sure about how you really feel about some things, and that’s ok, because you shouldn’t feel pressured into anything. Do you understand?”  
  
  
  
“Yep.” She pops the ‘p’, somehow without managing to choke on the bubble-gum still in her mouth. The multitasking skill on this girl is incredible.  
  
  
  
She directs her attention back to the screen and un-pauses the game and Angela hesitates before asking the next question. “Is there…anyone, that you like that way? Sexually, I mean.”  


"Eh." She resumes mashing the controller buttons, eyes flicking back and further across the screen, seemingly unfazed. “I’m not really into that kind of stuff. Haven’t really gone crazy for anyone yet, at least not like _that_ , so you guys don’t have to worry _._ Sex doesn’t seem all that interesting.”

 

Angela begs to differ but then shoves this thought promptly at the back of her head. Everyone’s different, everyone’s human, and what she feels about sex can be very different to what her daughter feels about sex – whether she wants it or not, that’s ok. Hana huffs in annoyance when notices her patient gaze still directed at her.

 

" _What_ , mom? Is there anything else you wanted to tell me? Are you doing to teach me about the dangers of drugs and alcohol next?"

 

Her mother just stands up with a smile and chuckles. “No, Hana. Nothing like that. Just be done before dinner.” Her daughter grumbles as she gives her a kiss on the forehead.

 

Later when they sit around for dinner, Fareeha brings it up suddenly in the form of a question, which is not very tactful. “So. Any boys in your life?”

 

Hana drops her fork indignantly onto her plate. "Jeez, what’s with the sudden obsession on sex nowadays?" She grabs the salt in the middle of the table and dashes it across her pasta. “Trouble in paradise or something?” And then cackles at their reactions.  
  
  
Fareeha has coughed out enough wine from her windpipe to retort. “I wasn’t talking about _sex_ necessarily.” She spools a thread of spaghetti around her fork. “Just..you know. Curious.”  
  
  
Hana plays with her food a bit and shrugs. "Not really on my mind right now...”

 

"So..you like girls?" Angela pipes in.

 

Hana rolls her eyes. “You _wish._ ” But after she swallows her food her tone is quieter and more hesitant. “Well, I dunno. Maybe?” Hana sighs and leans back. “All I know is – guys are hot, girls are hot, and sex is not really on the table.”  
  
  
Fareeha nods. “Ok. Cool.” They continue eating in silence and later clean up together in the kitchen. Hana leans on the island counter starring at the wall when she's done putting the placemats away.  
  
  
  
“Can I have some ice-cream?”  
  
  
  
Fareeha snaps her head up to say ‘no’ until Angela cuts in. “Go ahead, sweetheart.”

 

She grabs a pint from the fridge and grins. “This is why you’re the ‘ _other mom’_.” Fareeha’s jaw drops and before she can reply Hana has skipped up the stairs to her room. Angela continues stacking the plates in the dishwasher and it is the only sound that fills the kitchen.  
  
  
  
“Darling, you’ll collect flies like that.”  
  
  
  
“What did she…did she just call me..”  
  
  
  
Angela sighs at Fareeha’s faltering of words and shuts the door of the dishwasher. “Schatz, she was joking. Don’t let it get to your head.” She kisses her on the forehead and makes her way past to go upstairs.

 

Afterwards Fareeha is still feeling like a kicked puppy but won't admit to her wounded pride. Angela snorts and calls her an overgrown baby as she watches her wife sprawled over the bed.

 

"Why am I the _other mother_?" She sulks (whines) as Angela settles under the covers.

 

"Go to sleep."

  
  
“I mean..I’m strict but it’s all in good nature-”  
  
  
  
“Fareeha, _please_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, after Overwatch they make it official as a family or something.
> 
> I was exploring the idea of D.Va identifying somewhere on the ace spectrum, hope that’s clear.
> 
> Anyway, I love writing pharmercy and getting the hang of writing again. It also helps me practise so any tips are welcome! I’m overwhelmed by the comments and kudos on the last piece of work. Thanks so much! [hopefully I buy this game soon]


End file.
